The Last Attempt
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Tony Stark isn't feeling so well. First the battle with A.I.M, and now and possibly a side effect that he didn't know existed. Is Extremis, the dangerous substance that helped heal his heart, the thing that's killing him now?
1. Chapter 1

Iron Man Armored Adventures

Chapter 1: Falling Ill

**Hello! This is my very first story that I have ever written for this website. I've been reading other stories but never really writing. I want to thank all the writers who did Iron Man Armored Adventures stories; you guys encouraged me to write this… So in a way this is for all you guys! Okay… this is my first attempt! After you read the story please post some reviews. If anyone likes it then I'll continue. But if I don't get any review then I'll leave the story in the dust…**

**And FYI this story will remain in 3****rd**** Person; so if it happens to be some character's POV, just know that it's in 3****rd**** Person! **

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IMAA Characters**

Tony was flying back into the armory after his battle. _Why can't A.I.M just stop doing stupid things with that ugly MODOC? I mean seriously!_ He thought to himself. After taking off his Mark II, Tony went to his computer and started scanning the armor for any repairs needed. _RING! RING! RING!_ Tony yelped in alarm and reached into his pocket. Pulling out his phone he saw that Pepper was calling… Taking in a deep breath he pressed _ANSWER._

"Hey Pepper… I was just-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HEY PEPPER'? Why didn't you get Rhodey to HELP YOU?" Pepper screamed into the phone. Tony had to remove the phone from his ear just to keep himself from going deaf.

"Because I didn't need any help… it was just MODOC…" Tony said trying to explain to her. He could hear the heavy breathing and panting from the other end of the phone. Before Pepper could answer, Tony hung up on her and sighed. Chuckling to himself he grabbed his backpack and headed out the door of the armory. If he wanted to get to Roberta's house for dinner on time, it was best he'd start walking.

Tony was about halfway to the house when he suddenly collapsed. Coughing he instinctively grabbed for his chest. Laughing nervously to himself he got back up and continued walking down the street. _It's nothing. I'm okay, I'm totally okay, keep yourself together Tony, _He said to himself. But even Tony knew, deep in his heart, that something was wrong.

"I'll figure it out after dinner." Tony said out loud to himself. Racing home, he knocked on the door. As he waited he stared at his feet, the door opened, and when he was about to smile it faded away. Roberta stood by the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"And where did YOU go?" she asked blocking anyway inside to the house.

"I – was – busy!" Tony said pushing past Roberta. She frowned and sighed, closing the door behind her.

Tony ran to his room and put his backpack down, but just as he was about to leave… the coughing returned. "Tony?" He heard Roberta call. "Tony, are you alright?" He called back saying that he was fine, and that he just swallowed some dust. He shook his head and went out into the dining room. Rhodey was sitting down quietly eating his dinner while watching the news. Roberta was next to him watching carefully at Tony. Tony didn't return the gaze. He let his fingers run through his hair as he went to sit down. He smiled nervously at Roberta, but realized that she wasn't really happy.

"What?" He finally said to her. At that moment Rhodey looked away from the TV and noticed how pale Tony looked.

"Dude, Tony, are you alright?"

"Yeah [cough], why do you ask?" Tony said digging into his spaghetti and meatballs. He tried ignoring the searing pain building up inside of him. He tried to not show any pain, but he couldn't hold back a sudden twitch in his eye. Suddenly Tony doubled over and he screamed in pain.

"TONY!" Roberta cried quickly running to get a phone.

"Tony? Tony! Dude, stop scaring me, what's wrong? Tony!" Rhodey came next to Tony, who had fallen onto the floor. Slowly, Tony rolled up trying to hold onto the pain in his chest. "Tony!", was the only thing he heard before passing out. But before he passed out, Tony knew only one thing, he finally figured out what was going on. He felt it deep within him when he finished the battle with MODOC. The way MODOC smiled at him as if he knew what would happen.

Tony needs to battle his heart healer, Extremis…

**Do you guys like it? Please review it and tell me! I wanna know if it's a good story to continue on with!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rush to The Scene

**This is to Carpetbakr and silverpedal1402! Thanks for reviewing and leaving positive notes!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any IMAA characters (I wish though)**

Tony wasn't doing so well. After collapsing back home, Roberta quickly called Dr. Yinsen and alerted him about Tony. Rhodey at the same time called the ambulance. Rhodey held onto Tony's shoulder with tears streaming down his face. _Gotta stay strong! I just have to! _Rhodey told himself. But it was his friend, his best friend just lying there possibly dying! But why? _Ring! Ring! _Rhodey looked down at his phone and saw the caller ID. Pepper. _Oh No!_ Rhodey thought. _What am I gonna tell Pepper?_ Gingerly he picked up the phone and said, "Pepper, you need to come to my house right now!"

"I am at your house Rhodey. I was gonna ask you why there were so many ambulances outside your…. What's wrong with Tony?" Man she was good. She was like a Bloodhound, she could sniff out any situation.

"Just get in here NOW!" Rhodey spat back. He hung up the phone and continued to look back at Tony. Roberta rushed to Tony's side holding a damp cloth in her hand. Slowly with care, Roberta placed the cold cloth over Tony's forehead. Finally he groaned, and tried to open his eyes.

"What… what happened?" He said trying to sit up, but in vain. He screamed and clutched his chest. Tony's breathing started to get more violent and rapid. The front door clicked as Pepper pushed her way into the house.

"Tony!" She cried as she ran to his side. "What happened Rhodey? Tell me everything, NOW!" she demanded within five seconds.

"Pepper, calm down. I'll tell you everything at the hospital." Rhodey said doing his best to remain calm. There was a knock at the door, and Roberta went to open it.

"Yes… critical state… I don't know… please help him." Roberta said letting the paramedics in.

"Is that Tony Stark?" One of them asked. Roberta only nodded and wiped a tear from her face. The paramedics reached down to get any signs that Tony broke anything, or if he was in a state of shock. But the moment one of the paramedics touched him, Tony started to shudder violently.

"Whoa!" the paramedic said. She scrambled around looking into her bag for something. "Come on, come on! Joshua!" she shouted to her assistant. "Give me a full dose of melatonin **(its supposed to be something to put anyone asleep, don't know if doctors use it in real life, but you know.) **and make sure that it's the medium needle." She barked. "Joshua" ran off getting the vial out and soon he came back with the needle.

"Here you go Julie." She thanked him and quickly looked for the vein just above the elbow. Tony was still shuddering, but once the drug was put into use he passed out like a bear in hibernation. Julie quickly checked for a pulse and sighed in relief.

"He's stable, but I don't know for how long. Ms. Rhodes please step aside." She said as the paramedics rushed in with a stretcher. They quickly loaded Tony up into the ambulance and swerved off to the hospital. Rhodey decided to go with his mom in the car, so he let Pepper go with Tony. "Oh Tony, what's going on." Rhodey thought.

(IN THE AMBULANCE)

The paramedics already removed Tony's shirt before placing the IV into his arm. They were ranting off about Tony and looking at monitors that were monitoring his vital signs. Pepper sat in silence and stared sadly at Tony's face. "Why does it have to be Tony? Why…" she said out loud. Joshua say Pepper and walked over to her with a clip board in his arms.

"Your boyfriend?" he asked. Pepper shook out of her shock and stared at the paramedic.

"What? No… no… he's my bestest friend in the whole wide world. I don't know what I would do without him." She said quietly and quickly back to Joshua. Pepper blushed when he raised an eyebrow. Then without warning, Tony woke up and sat up straight. Everybody inside the ambulance were thrown off guard as they realized that Tony just woke up three hours before the drug wore off. "Whoa!" All the paramedics sprang into action and threw Tony onto the stretcher. Since his legs were already strapped down, they pushed down on his arms.

"Hey! Get off of me! What's going on-" Tony passed out again. Pepper was baffled. She didn't know what was wrong with her friend, of course she was worried, but she was a curious girl. She wanted to know what was happening. Minutes later, the ambulance wheeled into the hospital. They radioed into the emergency room telling them that Tony Stark has arrived and that Dr. Yinsen was to go to room 300. Paramedics rushed inside and Tony disappeared behind the doors of room 300. Pepper waited outside wanting to see where the heck Rhodey was. Instantly without thinking she dialed Rhodey's phone number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Pepper, is Tony okay?"

"He was just wheeled in. They took him into a room and are checking on him right now as we speak." She responded. Rhodey and Pepper talked for five more minutes until Rhodey walked in.

"Which room?" He asked. Pepper lead Roberta and Rhodey in silence to the room. They watched through the window as Dr. Yinsen drew about a pint of blood from Tony's arm. Moments later, he walked out and said, "You can go see him if you want. But please don't remind him with anything that just happened." Dr. Yinsen left, and Pepper, Rhodey and Roberta walked in.

Pepper rushed to Tony's side and held his hand. Tony's eyes fluttered open and he yawned. "Hey Pep." He said dreamily. "Oh and hey Roberta. Rhodey." They all stared in shock at Tony because they were afraid that he might get another tantrum or some attack. But all Tony did was frown. "What happened? I don't remember how I got here… but I was in real pain."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Roberta said.

"I was afraid that… that…" Tony yawned and his eyes slowly started to close.

"Tony! You are not going to fall asleep again!" Pepper said pinching his hand. "Okay! Okay! Fine!" Tony rubbed his eyes and tried staying awake, but the drug was seriously putting him asleep.

"Tell us everything from the battle with A.I.M." Rhodey said calmly. Tony yawned once more, and his face twisted into a deep thought…

"Okay… So here it goes."

(FLASH BACK)

"You're dead MODOC!" Tony screamed after realizing that the energy level in the room rose to a deadly percentage. "Shut down the machine NOW!" He was grateful that he had installed a device in his that told him of dangerous activity. He was in school during Physics class, when something went off. He made a quick excuse to the bathroom and took off. Since Pepper and Rhodey didn't have the same class as he did, he didn't bother to call them up.

"MODOC doesn't give up. MODOC created to take over the world."

"Oh shut up… And Iron Man is here to kick your… uh… metal behind!" Tony shouted. He went for a punch but was instantly stopped by MODOC's sonic blast. Tony went through this before, but this time it was different. It seemed that MODOC was searching for something within him.

Tony's back arched as he did his best to ignore the pain. "STOP!" He screamed. And as if MODOC listened to him, the pain eased. Iron Man fell to his hands and knees as he started panting.

MODOC smiled and laughed at him. "Iron Man isn't feeling well is he?" Tony stood up and stared at MODOC.

"Excuse me?" Tony was confused, what was he talking about? But Tony did feel a bit quesy since the morning, he put that thought aside, and he blasted MODOC with the uni-beam and repulser beam. MODOC went haywire and feel to the ground. From there it wasn't hard to knock out the rest of the A.I.M team.

Tony sighed and flew out of the hole he created when he entered the A.I.M faculty.

(END FLASHBACK)

"So you're saying that MODOC, that ugly creep, knew that this would happen to you?" Pepper asked. She was trying to piece together for an answer to Tony's problem. Thankfully moments ago, Roberta got a phone call and had to leave the room, so she didn't hear a thing.

"Yeah that's about it…" Tony said. He dozed off without any warning.

"He deserves the rest Pep." Rhodey sighed and sat on Tony's bed. Roberta walked in and saw that Tony was asleep.

"Is he okay? Did you get any information out of him?" Roberta asked.

"Yes… I mean no! He just fell asleep." Roberta nodded and pulled up a chair.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Everybody but Tony jumped and noticed Dr. Yinsen running towards them.

"What happened Dr. Yinsen?" Rhodey asked, but Dr. Yinsen pushed passed Rhodey and yanked Pepper's hand off of Tony's.

"What's going on?" Roberta asked this time. Dr. Yinsen instantly started pouring liquids into Tony's IV bag.

"I got Tony's blood sample back."

"So?" Pepper said. "Is anything wrong with him? Is he okay?"

"No. Tony has Extremis in his blood. And if I can't make an antidote in time… Tony could die."

**I think I dragged this chapter, sorry but I couldn't think of anything. And this chapter was made to have a lot information. So I promise the next chapter will be better. Um… review please and I hope you guys liked it! :D thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Transformation

**Hey guys…. Super sorry about not updating as fast. I planned to do it like last Saturday, but I fell ill and wasn't really able to do anything but lay on the couch and sulk! Haha… long story there. But I feel better now and am prepared to write a really long chapter right now… So enough chit chat (or would it be typing?) lets get this story started…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot and story…**

"You've gotta be kidding me right?" Rhodey asked anxiously. He couldn't believe that his friend is dying from Extremis. He remembered that day on the Shield Helicarrier like it was yesterday; Tony in the blob, a scream, and the heart monitor falling off. And of course the fact that Tony was much stronger than usual. Rhodey and Pepper did have a feeling that the drug would come bite Tony on the butt one day or another, but they didn't think that it would be in a way like this.

"I am afraid so Rhodey." Dr. Yinsen replied. "I don't really understand why extremis is harming him this much, when he took a small amount of it. Don't worry Shield told me everything." He said just so that they wouldn't panic. Tony was coughing very violently, and his heart rate was increasing by the minute. Dr. Yinsen sighed.

"If I don't find the antidote soon, Tony will loose the only thing that makes him human. He will turn into the monster that the agent turned into when he took the full dose of Extremis." Then Dr. Yinsen walked back towards Tony and tried stabilizing him. But all that happened was Tony started to have a spasm. His whole body shuddered, shook, and arched. One of the doctors shouted and told one of the nurses to get the four therapeutic doctors to come into the room. Doctors were running into the room, and running out the room bringing more and more medication to stabilize Tony.

"VISITORS LEAVE NOW!" One doctor told Rhodey, Pepper, and Roberta. "Get out NOW!" Roberta took the teen friends arms and dragged them into the waiting room across the hallway.

(inside the room)

Tony was in so much pain. He realized that Extremis was killing him, but he also understood something else. That something inside him was changing. He felt his body changing into another being, his mind was melting, and he was loosing his existence on the world. He was slipping away. Tony tried fighting Extremis, but every time he fought against the drug, all it did was make him weaker. Soon, four buff doctors entered the room and pinned Tony's body down. Two grabbed his legs, and two other doctors grabbed his arms. Tony was trying to fight against the doctors, but the therapeutic doctors were built for this. They were great at massages, and great at pinning down spazzing out patients.

"NO!" Tony cried. His eyes were shut and all he did was struggle. "YOU CAN'T GET ME FOREVER!" When Tony yelled that out, everyone paused for a moment. Something was wrong. It was as if he had his voice and a backup voice. One was raspy and evil, and the other one was Tony himself.

"No, it can't be. It's too soon!" Dr. Yinsen cried.

(In the waiting room)

Rhodey kept his head on the palm of his hands. His elbows rested on his knee, and he stared at the floor. "I can't believe this is happening. I mean I can't! My best friend and so called brother is like dying!"

Roberya sat in her spot and stared at Tony's room. All she saw through the curtains were doctors and more doctors. She heard Tony yelling and then a silence. She sighed, and closed her eyes. She put her elbow on the hand rest that was one her leather chair. "Poor Tony," was all that escaped from her lips.

Pepper had no idea what to do. She wanted to be with Tony and comfort him. But she knew that they would shove her out the door especially when Tony was in this position. She looked beside her at the table and saw some magazines. She noticed one in particular that had a red and gold color. She picked it up and saw that it was a picture of Iron Man. The title was "_Who is this town's hero?_" Without her realizing a single tear escaped her eye and fell onto the armors chest. She sniffled and quickly wiped it away before Rhodey noticed it.

Suddenly a doctor burst into the waiting room. Rhodey, Roberta, and Pepper jumped in surprise. "Is anything wrong?" Roberta asked immediately. The doctor nodded, his face paling, and motioned them to follow. Slowly the group ran out the room and into Tony's room. When they walked in, they didn't expect what they saw.

Tony was screaming shouting and struggling against the buff doctors. Soon, the doctors had to call in four more therapeutic doctors to hold Tony down. "What's going on?" Rhodey shouted amongst the beeping of the monitors and the shouts of the doctors.

"Tony is transforming!" Dr. yinsen shouted running around putting more and more melatonin into Tony's IV bag.

"Transforming into what?" Pepper asked.

"The same thing that the agent turned into when he got the…" Dr. Yinsen shushed up when a painful scream escaped from Tony's lips. The doctors holding him down let go in surprise and they saw Tony holding his head and arching his back. Soon Tony fell back onto the bed and the heart monitor went dead.

"TONY!" Pepper shouted. She put her head onto Roberta's shoulder and closed her eyes. _He can't be dead, he can't be!_ She thought to herself.

She was right.

In fact Tony bolted straight up to a sitting position and stared blankly at the wall in front of him. Dr. Yinsen approached Tony and put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Tony, are you alright?" The moment his hand touched Tony's shoulder, Tony's hand shot up and grabbed Dr. Yinsen's wrist.

"Don't – you – dare – touch – ME!" He shouted. Everyone was shocked by Tony's sudden outburst. It wasn't like him at all. But Rhodey did notice something different about Tony. He tapped Pepper on the shoulder and leaned into her ear.

"There is something wrong with Tony." He said in a whisper.

"No kidding!" She yelped back.

"No I mean, look at him." Pepper did see something that looked different about Tony.

Tony's eyes, that were a beautiful blue, had changed and had a hateful red glow to them. Underneath his eyes, bags that weren't visible before formed with a dark color. Inside Tony's eyes it was hard to notice the white part of it, because there wasn't any white part, there was only red. Not only that, Tony's beautiful black hair looked almost brown. But his hair was still changing into a sick shade of red and brown. But the worst of all was his skin. Pepper loved Tony's eyes, and his tan skin. But Tony's skin had changed into a pale white. In other words, Tony had become a monster. "Don't follow me when I leave." Tony said his fingers digging into Dr. Yinsen's wrist. The doctor nodded very quickly and was thrown to the floor.

Quickly and quietly, Tony leaped off the hospital bed and straightened his shirt. She smirked and sneered at the rest of the doctors in the room. Everyone was quiet and didn't want Tony hurting anyone else. Dr. Yinsen peered over the bed and eyed Pepper and Rhodey. Thankfully they understood and walked in front of Tony before he left the room.

"Rhodey? Pepper?" Tony's voice wavered. He actually started changing, his hair started to get the familiar black color, but it quickly disappeared. Tony glowed with anger again.

"Tony, dude, do you remember us? It's me, Rhodey. And that is Pepper… Please." Tony stared back and forth from Rhodey to Pepper. Instead of understanding he swatted his best friends and threw them towards the therapeutic doctor. Luckily they were caught and they weren't hurt, but the bad thing was that Tony had left and is possibly gonna be loose in city.

"Tony! Wait!" Pepper cried. She grabbed Rhodey's wrist and ran out the door to follow Tony. "We can't let him get away." She said. Pepper looked back and forth while sprinting down the hallway. Then she saw a finger in front of her face. Rhodey was pointing at something in front of her.

"What?" She said, a little annoyed.

"Look." And all Pepper and Rhodey could do was gap widely at Tony who was going down the elevator and into the public. All they could do was realize that their best friend was going to be uncontrollable, and that their only hope was that Shield hopefully could make an antidote in time. But so far, only one thing was clear.

Tony Stark was a monster on the loose in New York City.

**Yeah I know that the ending was weird. But I was multi- tasking and was doing something else. But I finally finished another chapter, which is a good thing… But here are some shout outs…**

**Kristy. Bloom = thanks So here is another chapter!**

**Alice. Dreamer 15 = why thank you! I try very hard!**

**JessRobStar = well I'm sorry it was sad… I just thought that it would make a good story to make more chapters about! and thanks for saying that my chapters were good…**

**Carpetbakr = Oh your just the best! Haha! Well I gasped when I realized what I typed! **

**Silverpedals1402 = I thank you very much for saying that! and well I did update it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Finding Tony

**Hey guys! Okay so I am updating this and watching a movie at the same time… I don't really know why I said that. Sorry… But I might get distracted and some sentences might not make sense so beware.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR SILVERPEDAL1402! Thank you for reviewing every single chapter! You are great! **

**And of course, thank you all that reviewed my story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything….**

Rhodey and Pepper stared in disbelief as Tony used Extremis to control everything around him. He left down the elevator and was making his way out the door before Pepper pushed past Rhodey and walked right in front of Tony. She kept her arms and legs out so that she barricaded the door.

Everyone waiting in the room and lobby were wide eyed, and had moved to the corner behind the receptionist desk. A little girl held her mother in fear, but realized her teddy bear was by the chair she sat. She tugged on her mother's sleeve, but of course her mother was silent in prayer that no one would get hurt. So not saying a word she got up and walked towards her bear, not paying attention to anything else but her toy. "Lily! Come back here!" Her mother screamed, but the girl walked on.

Pepper noticed and immediately stiffened up, she gasped. Tony noticed Pepper's expression turn into shock. He raised an eyebrow, but just before he could turn his head, Pepper leaped forward, grabbed Tony's collar, and pushed him into a kiss. Rhodey's jaw dropped when he realized that Pepper just kissed Tony in the most unnecessary situation, but he recovered when he saw Pepper motioning him to look at the girl. He quickly ran over and got the bear handing it to the girl, who bounded happily back to her mother's arms.

Pepper slowly pulled out of the kiss, and stared intently into Tony's red eyes. Tony slowly shook his head, and believe it or not his red eyes dulled into his startling blue. "Pepper? What… where… Did you just kiss me?" Tony's cheek flushed a bright scarlet as he awkwardly pushed away from Pepper.

"Hehe… yeah. I had to; I thought it could turn you back to normal." Pepper giggled and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No… no… you're…" Once again Tony screamed falling to his knees. His hands shot to his head as Extremis was trying to take back control. "NO! I won't give in!" But unfortunately, Tony stood up with his brandishing red eyes and shoved Pepper towards Rhodey. He pushed open the electric doors without even touching them and walked out into the streets.

"Rhodey! We can't let him get away! What if he does something stupid, or gets someone hurt?" She cried taking Rhodey's hand to stand up.

"Yeah, Pep. Yeah, let's go after the genius monster and stop him without a plan. Especially when that genius monster has Extremis on his side!" But Rhodey knew inside him that if he didn't help his friend then Extremis would attack the only thing that kept him their friend. Tony's memories.

Dr. Yinsen recovered from the shock and ran towards the two teens. "Where is Anthony? Please tell me that he didn't just walk out that door!" He said shaking his hands in the air.

Rhodey laughed nervously. "Well, about that…"

"You don't understand!" Dr. Yinsen cried. "If Anthony doesn't get back here within…" He looked down checking his clipboard. "Within 24 hours, not only will his memories fade, but his body will disintegrate. His heart cannot handle the Extremis stress unlike the healthy shield agent!"

"Whoa… didn't see that coming." Pepper said in a quiet voice. "Okay, so we have 24 hours. But what is the maximum time we have to bring him in beyond 24 hours?" Dr. Yinsen pondered the question and quickly did more estimation on his clipboard.

"Just about two hours beyond 24 hours. But as we speak Anthony is forgetting most of the important information about his life, you must hurry. I will do my best to make the antidote." Suddenly Pepper squealed in excitement.

"Dr. Yinsen why don't you go aboard the S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier? I mean they are really hi- tech and they have tons of experience with alien medicine and what not!" Rhodey and Dr. Yinsen stared at Pepper.

"Pepper you are a genius!" Rhodey said breaking into a grin. "Okay, here's the plan! I'll get War Machine… Uh… I mean I'll CONTACT War Machine and see if he could transport Dr. Yinsen to the Helicarrier. Then…" He was cut off by a blast from the front door. More people screamed as they fled away and ran out the back emergency door and into the streets. Rhodey caught some people saying, "Dude! This ain't right!" or "This is going straight into the internet!"

Dr. Yinsen himself fled upstairs, but later told them that he was getting some notes for the antidote. Rhodey and Pepper stood near the entrance as a woman in a dark blue and black jumpsuit, with jet black hair, and a golden mask walked in. "Madame Mask!" Pepper cried. There of course was no answer, but Whitney was smiling underneath. She walked slowly pulling out a vial from behind.

The vial was about 2 inches in length and about an inch in diameter. Inside the vial there was a bubbly blue substance that changed color every time Whitney walked with it. "Pepper and Rhodey…" she said with a sly tone. "I saw Tony Stark minutes ago doing quite a damage to the majority of New York' property. I guess you two are looking for an antidote." She said throwing the vial from her hand in the air and then capturing it in her hands. "It's a shame that you might not have enough time to create it…"

"What are you saying Whitney?" Rhodey said taking a step forward while balling up his fists.

"I'm saying, how else could of Tony suffered a major Extremis attack? He only took a small amount of it which helped heal his heart…"

"How do you know about that…?" Pepper asked in a hushed voice.

"Who else was in that Helicarrier with you in the room where Tony took extremis?" she asked.

"Agent Hill…" Rhodey and Pepper said in unison. "And you were also the one who gave Tony the idea!" Pepper cried. "You horrible little twit!" she gasped. "So you're the one who… who…"

"Lied to Tony and also gave him an extra amount of Extremis at the battle with MODOC? Yes Pepper I am. I was there during the fight impersonating an AIM loser. The moment MODOC was down I shot Tony right in the chink of his armor with Extremis. And look what happened now… Tsk Tsk." Whitney said shaking her finger. "It's only about time where he forgot about his past I think." She added removing her mask. No one but Rhodey, Pepper and Whitney were in the room. Smoke and cinder blocks still fell from the open gap on the door. Everything was silent.

"What do you want in exchange for that antidote?" Rhodey said quietly trying to keep his voice calm. But he was still in shock that Whitney was the one who did it. Why couldn't it of been Gene? Or Whiplash? Or even Unicorn! It had to be Whitney…

"I know what your thinking Rhodey…" Rhodey glanced up. "I was not the mastermind behind this. A little somebody planned this all out… Of course I can't tell you but I can give you a hint. It's someone you have feared the most."

"Ghost?" Pepper asked. "Whiplash? Mandarin? Who Whitney?" She cried. She couldn't take it anymore and charged Whitney and grabbed her shoulders. She stared shaking Whitney demanding to know who it was. "WHO! WHO? WHO!" She screamed.

"Alright! Alright…" Whitney said in disgust. "Every villain Tony has ever battled and fought, or even thrown to jail. How's that answer?" Rhodey was in shock the whole time that he fell to the floor on his knees staring at the ground. "There also planning something new. But for now see the antidote?" Whitney did something so unexplainable that Pepper and Rhodey could of just sat there and had a heart attack.

Madame Mask shook the bottle in front of them, put in on the floor, and with one big stomp, she crushed the bottle. The antidote seeped out losing its energy that could of cured Tony. "Oh and one more thing. Since the liquid isn't changing color anymore, it's useless." She smiled before putting her mask on and running off, turning into another citizen to make herself blend in.

"Did she just do what I think she just did?" Dr. Yinsen said staring at the teens noticing the blue liquid spreading across the floor.

"Yes. Dr. Yinsen, Pepper and me are going to go get War Machine. Just clean the mess up and be ready." Rhodey said in a monotone voice. He stood up and without looking back, he grabbed Pepper's arm and started running towards the armory.

"Why does she hate him so much? She's horrible! HORRIBLE!" Pepper said, tears streaming down her face. As the friends ran, they noticed something peculiar about the damage. It was going south towards…

"Tony is going towards the armory…"

**Okay a totally weird ending… Didn't see it coming at all. I don't know what I was typing… But hey if you guys like it… THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS! So yeah, please review and review! Next chapter update should be real soon. And I mean REAL soon! Thanks a bunch! REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rushing against Time

**Hey! All right! Well I did say I would update very soon! I already had this typed but didn't really post it up… so yeah sorry… Well once again I want to that all my reviewers (mainly silverpedal1402!) and also the guests and others! Thank you followers and story favorite people and anyone else who's been reading my story! THANKS! Okay so without further ado…. CHAPTER 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, though plot is MINE!**

Rhodey needed to rush as quickly as he can to reach the armory before Tony did. And sense Tony was the one with Extremis, Rhodey needed to move faster. But it wasn't as easy… Pepper was just in shock from what Tony did to her. She wouldn't say a word, other than "Stupid Whitney", occasionally. Rhodey could tell how distressed she was, so he had to grab her arm to make her move.

The damage kept continuing down New York. Injured bodies, of those who got in the way, were those of police, and S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Miraculously no citizens were hurt. "I can't believe Tony did all this damage." Rhodey said to Pepper.

"He's being influenced by that stupid drug that STUPID (she made an emphasis on that stupid particularly) Whitney gave to Tony." She said muttering back.

"It wasn't her fault… Okay I take that back…" Rhodey said quickly.

(Time Elapse)

After what seemed like hours of running, Rhodey and Pepper stopped in front of the familiar stone temple of the armory's entrance. They had their hands on their knees and were hunched over panting after running over the long distance in the city. But they knew that they were too late.

"Tony was here." Pepper shrieked. They looked at each other and jogged the rest of the way inside the temple. As they walked in, they surveyed the damage that Tony had done. Boulders, and dust littered the floor and cracks were here and there where Tony had punched. "He has super strength I guess." Rhodey said more to himself then Pepper. Pepper covered her mouth with her hand in shock when she noticed the armory door was thrown aside and that the armory was ajar. Pulling Rhodey's hand, they hid behind toolbox shelves and rows of supplies. They peeked in between the gaps of the shelves and tried searching for Tony. At first Rhodey panicked thinking that Tony had taken the Iron Man armor, but he sighed in relief noticing that it was placed out for an upgrade. He remembered that morning before Tony left to battle A.I.M.

(FLASH BACK!)

_"Hey man… are you sure that you should upgrade the armor? I mean you remember that last time you upgraded the Iron Man suit?" Tony nodded remembering how the suit had come alive and almost absorbed Tony to protect him forever within the armor._

_"Yeah… And I also remembered how I almost died. But I fixed the flaw long time ago in the Mark 1 armor. This is Mark II we're talking about!" Tony had said smiling and placing a friendly punch on Tony's arm. "Don't worry about it! But I do have to fix something in the armor that I didn't catch before." Rhodey frowned and scratched his head._

_"And what's that man?"_

_"The armor has a loose kink in the back. It's opened up and I'm worried that it could be fatal, so I'm gonna have to wield it back before…" They were interrupted by a loud beeping sound of an emergency. Tony rushed off to the computers and immediately started to type something._

_"Who is it?" Rhodey asked. And to answer his question, the computer chimed _A.I.M. energy levels rising in Catskill Mountain (**it's a mountain in New York)**. _Tony frowned and nodded once to Rhodey before running off to get into his suit. He had completely forgot about the damage, and before Rhodey could speak Tony was gone._

(END FLASH BACK)

"It's all my fault…" Rhodey said out loud.

"What? What's your fault?" Pepper asked in a hush voice. There was a sudden crash and the two teens looked up to see if they had blown their cover.

"I didn't mention to Tony about the damage on his armor, he forgot, and…" he took in a deep breath. "And I didn't tell him." Pepper stared in shock at Rhodey and immediately her face went red.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM?" She said forcefully still in a hushed voice.

"It must've slipped my mind. I was gonna go after him in War Machine, but then my mom called and said that I had to be home. So I just forgot completely." Before Pepper could argue with him again, the two teens noticed a shadow in front of them. Slowly they looked at each other and passed the silent message, _Oops._ Looking at each other, they got up and turned towards the smirking face of their best friend.

Tony had his arms folded across his face, and his face was twisted into a mix between a smirk and amusement. Pepper laughed nervously as she fiddled with her hair. "Tony, ha, we aren't spying on you or anything. We were just gonna get some… uh… CD's! Yeah! We were gonna get some CDS's!" Pepper said trying to make up a good excuse. Rhodey slammed his face into his hands and looked up at Tony.

"Tony, dude, please." He said putting as much emotion as he could into every word. "We want to help you. Dr. Yinsen said that if you don't get an antidote soon, you could die. And I mean literally die, man. If you just let us get you to S.H.I.E.L.D. then they can help you." Pepper then piped up adding more.

"Whitney turned you into this. But if you come with us, we promise to turn you back to normal. We miss you Tony. Rhodey and I really do. Please." Pepper held Tony's hand and gave it a squeeze. Suddenly, Tony's expression softened and he hung his head in defeat. Slowly he nodded and put both arms out as if he was gonna get handcuffs on him.

"I… I… please. I'm fighting myself right now. Just call S.H.E.I.L.D. before I don't agree with you. I agree that Extremis has made me evil and act weird, but hurry." Tony forced all these words out of him. Extremis had started to put up a fight again, forcing Tony to groan out loud. He never wanted this to happen. But he knew the cause of his illness, Whitney…. The only thing nagging him was, WHY?

Minutes later, War Machine walked back and opened his mask. By then Tony was starting to shudder and shake violently, but he remained as Tony Stark and not the monster.

"What… T-took… y-y-you so long?" Tony said in between shudders. Rhodey looked at Pepper for a quick explanation for Tony.

"He's still battling Extremis. It really wants to come out and start wrecking, like, the WORLD again, but Tony is doing his best. It's the side effects so to speak." Pepper said holding onto Tony.

"Okay, well I'm here and the S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier is on its way." Tony and Pepper nodded in understanding. "Pepper, one of the agents will come and pick you up later, but for now I'm gonna have to take Tony." Rhodey said with one last remark. Pepper nodded once more and let go of the teen. Without any support, Tony fell to the floor on his knees, and he wrapped his arms around his chest.

"It hurts so much," he whimpered. "Please hurry!" He screamed in pain once again. Pepper held onto Tony's shoulder and looked at Rhodey with desperation in her eyes. Without any hesitation Rhodey scooped Tony up within his arms and flew out of the hole in the armory.

(With Tony and Rhodey)

Rhodey was definitely worried right now. Tony had his eyes closed and he was holding himself, desperately trying to calm his shudders. The only major challenge that Rhodey had to face was that Tony might slip away from his grasps. He wanted to hold onto Tony even closer, but he was afraid that his bulky armor might cause Tony to squirm or make him uncomfortable, that would also make him fall off. "Hold on Tony, we're almost there." It was true. The S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier was in Rhodey's sight, and he could already see some of the medical personal wheeling the stretchers out. Rhodey sighed in relief when he got an incoming call from Nick Fury himself.

"It's good to hear from you Mr. Fury…" Rhodey said.

"No need for formalities Rhodes… Is Stark with you right now?" Fury demanded. Rhodey was shocked by the roughness in his voice.

"Yes sir. He's in my arms right now… actually…" He was cut off by a grunt.

"What's his status? I need to know details right now so that I can inform my doctors on board of what they have to face… and cut to the chase. I know Stark is effected by Extremis." Rhodey frowned at his rudeness but explained anyways.

"He's shuddering real bad, and still has his red eyes and the dullness of the hair and skin. Fury… Whitney Stane did this to him. She gave him an extra dose of Extremis during a battle with A.I.M." The line went quiet and Rhodey was about to ask Nick Fury if he was listening but Fury answered back.

"You're granted permission to land War Machine." And that's all he got.

Rhodey wasn't expecting the fact that the stretchers had straps attached to them. He was only expecting a normal stretcher and normal doctors, but he noticed how all the doctors were in Hazard suits and were holding needles. _Melatonin_, Rhodey thought. He landed and stretched out his arms putting the, now unconscious Tony, onto the stretcher. The doctors quickly injected Tony making sure that he wouldn't get up later, and later they strapped his arms and legs onto the bed and started to wheel him away. Rhodey noticed one of the doctors and recognized him immediately. Quickly stopping him he asked him, "Dr. Yinsen, was it necessary to strap Tony onto the bed even when he's unconscious?"

"Ah… War Machine… and yes it is. Tony might wake up earlier than he needs to. We can never underestimate Extremis. And speaking of Extremis, we haven't got the antidote yet…" Rhodey's heart dropped to the sole of his feet when all he could do was nod.

"Don't be disappointed…. Since we have Tony with us now, we can get to the antidote faster…" Rhodey just nodded his agreement and followed the group inside. _I better call Pepper…_ he thought to himself. Instantly dialing up Pepper he was bracing himself for a scream. All he got was a dull answer.

"Did they get the antidote yet?" Pepper asked in a monotone voice.

"Uh… no… are you here yet?" Rhodey asked trying to maintain the same voice.

"I'm on my way." Then the line went dead. Rhodey understood how devastated Pepper was. He left it at that and quickly put away War Machine in the helicarrier's ship base (**or what ever it's called where they land air crafts and stuff**). Walking out he ran all the way down to Tony's room, where he got a peek at Tony's development. He was still unconscious a getting back the color and physical features that he used to have. Sighing sadly, Rhodey slipped to the floor and put his head in his palm.

Suddenly Rhodey heard a click, it sounded as if glass was falling but didn't shatter. Looking up he noticed a glass vile filled with red liquid. A note was attached to it with a matching red ribbon. Quickly snatching up the vile he pulled out the note and started to read the note.

_To whom this may concern,_

_This is what you and Tony should be looking for. Yes, it's the antidote to Extremis. Once it enters Tony Stark's bloodstream he will be cured… _

_Sincerely,_

_MMWS_

**Okay I know I know... cliffhanger. But I had majpr writers block so I couldn't really think of anything... So yeah.. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Second Transformation

**I didn't see how I was able to update this quickly but yeah okay… So I hopefully this is a good chapter! I didn't get many reviews this time though, but I am hoping that some people got to read it and that they enjoyed it! Thanks again silverpedal1402! Okay so without further ado… CHAPTER 6!**

**Disclamier: Seriously… I don't own anything but my characters so yeah.**

Rhodey stared down at the antidote. _No way… this has to be a trick!_ He said to himself. _Maybe it's Whitney again… but… it still is an antidote._ He quickly checked the bottle looking for any flaw or something suspicious. Seeing that there isn't anything, he knocked on the door that Tony was in. Dr. Yinsen answered the knock.

"What is it Rhodey? Wait… where's War Machine? Never mind that… WHAT IS IT?" He said. Without saying a word he showed Dr. Yinsen the vial and gestured towards the rooming asking to go inside. Understanding, Dr. Yinsen pulled Rhodey in and pushed him into a corner. HE grabbed the vial and peered at Rhodey from over his glasses.

"It's an antidote. I saw it rolling towards me in the hallway. I don't know who gave it to me… but it's still an antidote right?" Rhodey said quietly. There was another knock on the door and when a doctor opened it, there was a flash of red. The next thing Rhodey knew, was that Pepper was on top of him screaming, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"PEPPER! PEPPER STOP!" He screamed putting up his hands in surrender. The moment he got up, he noticed Pepper's wide eyes and that her whole body was shaking.

"Pepper…"

"Don't you 'Pepper…' me! Tell me what happened!" Pepper crossed her arms and leaned on her right hip.

"I found the antidote… I don't know who or what gave it to me but it rolled towards me and I gave it to Dr. Yinsen." Rhodey said taking his time to tell Pepper. All Pepper did was just stare at him in disbelief.

"And I can give it to him!" Dr. Yinsen said interfering with the teen's conversation. "I checked for any other ingredient within the antidote that could make Tony worse, but everything was a green GO! In fact they're giving the antidote to him right now." He said pointing to the doctors. They were cleaning off his shoulder with an alcohol pad, and slowly they filled up the syringe with the bubbling red liquid. Pepper winced when it entered the innocent body.

(An hour later)

Rhodey and Pepper had decided to get some lunch from the café in the Helicarrier. "I wish Tony can get better soon…" Pepper said taking a bite from her cheese and ham **(I'm a vegetarian so I don't know if that is something some people eat) **sandwich. She sighed and looked out the window, and watched puffy white clouds float across the sky.

"He'll get better soon Pep… Just watch he will. Everything will turn out fine like they always do. Just be patient." Rhodey said. But he had a little doubt himself. Few minutes later a woman in a dark jumpsuit and red hair walked up to the teens.

"Can I join you?" Agent Romanoff asked. Rhodey and Pepper nodded and pulled up a chair for the agent. "I heard about your friend Tony. I'm sorry what happened to him. It was just like…"

"Mallen." The teens said in unison. "We know about it too. We just want Tony to be okay. That's all." Pepper explained politely. But all she could do is sulk. Soon she didn't want to eat her sandwich so she put it down sighing sadly.

"Hey hon. He'll be fine. We have the most experienced team on board with us. They deal with aliens and unknown substances. There isn't anything you need to worry about. He'll be fine." Natasha said gently patting Pepper's hand. Pepper looked up with a look of gratitude and quickly said her thanks. Suddenly the café's doors opened letting in a frantic doctor.

"He's awake!"

(Tony's room)

Tony groaned and tried sitting up. But someone pushed him back onto the bed and said something that he couldn't make out. He shook his head trying to clear the fog that clouded his mind. _Am I still a monster? _He thought quickly. But when he looked at his hands and pulled up a mirror on his phone, he looked like himself. His hair, eyes, and skin were back to normal. Sighing happily, Tony looked around the room and immediately recognized that he was on the Helicarrier. He looked down at himself and saw a blanket that was up to his waste, and that his shirt was off. "Tony? Can you hear me?" He heard at last. He turned his head to a doctor who was trying to talk to him. Tony shook his head in agreement.

"Okay that's good. If you can… can you sit on the bed right here on the ledge?" She asked. Tony nodded and shifted himself into a sitting position so that he was directly in front of the doctor. "Good! Okay. Don't panic but you're gonna see a light in your eyes. Just focus on that wall right over there." She said pulling out a flashlight and pointing to a wall.

"All right. Here we go." The doctor started her procedure and flashed the light into Tony's eyes. For a moment she panicked, because his pupils didn't dilate, but she smiled when she noticed that they did. Smiling she told him that he was good to go and that he had some visitors. "Do you want to see them now or later?" She said.

"Now, please. I've had enough rest." Tony said giving the doctor an innocent smile. The doctor nodded and gave Tony his shirt, before letting in the visitors. Tony slipped on his shirt before being tackled down with a hug.

"Hey Pepper!" He said chuckling. He returned the hug and patted her back. When he saw Rhodey he pulled Pepper off of him and blushed, yet he gave his best friend a fist bump.

"Nice to see you Rhodey. And thanks for the ride." He said giving him a smile. "Oh and you mean the world to me too, Pep **(full credit to the dialogue from season 2 episode 2)**." Soon the best friends were chatting away about the hours that have passed. They talked about the whole thing until they hit the topic about Whitney. Tony looked down with a frown.

"I don't know why she would of done that to me. The mask maybe had the influence on her but still, but I thought I fixed the problems on the mask." Tony said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tony. You put her father in coma, man. How could she forgive you for that?" Rhodey replied putting a handd on Tony's shoulder.

"Well Stane did it to himself! And he probably knows that too! I mean, he was the one who attacked and threatened me as well! If anyone should hate Stane, it should be Whitney. He treated her horribly and almost tried hurting her too!"

"Hey! Hey, calm down! It's okay." Pepper said. She noticed a spike in his heart beat when he started ranting off about Whitney.

"Calm down? I was Whitney's ONLY friend! I even dated her for a couple of days; I know I didn't really do a good job on it though, but still! I was the only one who actually knew that Whitney existed!" Tony said with an upset tone. He sighed. "Well what happened, happened. Nothing can change the past." Tony suddenly felt a chill go down his back, as if someone were watching him. He shook off the feeling realizing that it must be just a symptom from the antidote.

"But guys. I'm just glad we're together again." He said pulling them into a hug. Slowly Tony eased himself onto the bed and passed out, making himself smile one more time. The teen's smiled and tiptoed out of the room and informed a doctor that Tony was asleep.

(Somewhere else)

"What's he doing now, Ghost?" Mr. Fix asked the invisible man that was outside Tony's window on the Helicarrier.

"He fell asleep, and his friends are gone. There's only a doctor,er I mean Whitney as a doctor, inside the room. No one else is present." Ghost said walking inside the room. He re- materialized and walked up to the doctor.

"Fix gave it a go, Stane. Better get it done now before a real doctor walks in here. That's the last thing we would need."

"What about the camera's in the room Ghost?" Whitney asked reverting back into her true form.

"Taken care of before he was brought in here. Hurry up." Whitney nodded and walked up to the unconscious boy on the bed. When she saw Tony though, she softened a bit as she ran her hand on his forehead, and traced his jaw line with her finger. Quickly snapping out of her trance she pulled out another needle full of another substance. She gently twisted Tony's neck enough to see the back of his ear. She pushed in the needle, which Tony flinched to, and let the liquid enter his body.

"Done. So can you get me out of here?" Whitney said silently. Ghost nodded and held onto Whitney's hand before teleporting back to the villain's base. Mr. Fix wheeled around on his chair and smiled.

"Operation: Control is finally a go."

**Yup. So here's another chapter. It was a fast one, so yeah. I really am hoping for more reviews this time. But if I don't get any… it'll make me disappointed. I can understand it though. So yeah… I know I say that a lot. Please review and give me some villain ideas. I don't want the villains being just the ones we know and seen on IMAA. I want some ideas. Give me the name, physical appearance and the description of what the villain does… Okay…**

**TOODLES!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Controlled

** Hey guys! Okay don't get mad at me! I'm in Memphis, TN right now and well I wasn't sure how to access my uncle's computer! CarpetBakr in the story Hunted Hero (must read) mentioned that I should start updating my stories so I agreed and started typing this! Thanks CARPETBAKR! So without further ado… CHAPTER 7!**

**DEDICATED TO: Carpetbakr for the villain idea and reminding me to continue my stories. :D**

**Disclaimer: Oh please I don't own this! **

"Is it done?" Dr. Fix asked trying to keep his voice down so that the other villains didn't hear.

"Yesss sssir." Whiplash hissed back. He glanced nervously at the villains and decided that it would be a good idea to keep his voice down too. "Whitney Stane did her job well. She and Ghost are headed back right now."

"I don't care if she got the job done! I want to make sure that nothing gave them away! If someone saw either of them, this plan would go downhill immediately!" Dr. Fix said throwing his hands in the air. "Just start informing the villains in this room now. It's best they know." Dr. Fix turned back towards his blazing computer staring at a redheaded girl. _She could be trouble. I had better keep an eye on her._ Fix thought.

Whiplash played with his, well, whip as he approached the talking group. He decided that it would be a good idea if he told the feline girl first. She was a short gymnastically built girl about 14 years old. She had black hair with a streak of silver here and there. She had a scary neon green glow in her eyes, and had a furry tail that whipped back and forth like no ones business. If you ever saw her out on the streets you would just think that, "Oh what a girl." But if you got on her bad side, you would be in the hospital or the grave within a second.

"Lucia…" Whiplash was stopped suddenly when claws shot up near his neck only centimeters away.

"Whiplash, I wouldn't tell you again, call me SWIFT! Or else these claws wouldn't stop so suddenly." Whiplash gulped. "So what do you want now?" She purred putting her hands on her hips on her black jumpsuit.

"Well, we are going to have company. A hero for the city, but a villain to usss." Whiplash started to get the other villains attention. "Tony Sssstark will be coming in this afternoon. So try not to sssslice him into millionssss of piecessss. I know I will be trying." Whiplash heard a lot of hisses and grunts of anger.

"Whoa! Whoa! Who is this Tony Stark?" Swift said holding her hands out in surrender. Everyone in that roomed just stared at the young villain. "What?"

"He is Iron Man." Swift just cocked her head. Her expression was clear that she wanted to see him. Whiplash grunted and walked away looking for a simple picture. Then he spotted the perfect one where Tony was at a Rich People Only party. Heading back, Swift jumped forward and snatched the paper from Whiplashes hands.

"Oh! He is cute. I might even call him hot." Swift said licking her lips. "He has one heck of a body! I can't wait!" She stuck the picture in one of her pockets along her belt.

"Well… It's only about time we start the process. Once Whitney and Ghost come back, we'll begin." Dr. Fix said rubbing his hands together.

(With Tony)

Rhodey had to open up the doors to Tony's room with a pry bar. "Agh! Help me Pepper!" Pepper grabbed onto Rhodey's waist as they tugged and tugged at the door. Finally it gave way. "Tony?" Tony was shivering and groaning underneath the sheets.

"Is it the antidote?" Pepper said waving frantically at Dr. Yinsen to come.

"I'm not sure." Rhodey walked next to his friend and pulled off the sheets enough to see his face. He gasped as he backed away.

Tony's eyes were open and fixed; they had a misty cover on his blue eyes, as if he was in a trance. His face was as pale as the sheets and his lips lost their color completely. Dr. Yinsen just stood in silence at the young teen.

"It has to be the symptoms of the antidote. It has to be." Dr. Yinsen said quietly. He checked all of the monitors and realized that Tony was completely normal except for how he looks. Suddenly a sigh escaped Tony's lips as he blinked and sat up.

"What… What happened?" He said rubbing his head.

"I was hoping that you could tell me Tony." Dr. Yinsen said doing a physical. Tony thought for a moment.

"I was having a nightmare where Whitney gave me something that made be unable to control myself. Then I got stuck as Dr. Fix's little puppet. I think I just need to sleep, a little more. I'm sorry if I scared you guys." They immediately realized that this was the end of their conversation. Tony obviously wanted to be left alone and not be disturbed. They respected that and left the room. Just before Pepper left, she ran back towards Tony.

"Yes Pep?" Tony said sliding himself into the covers. She stared at him, and all Tony did was give a puzzled look back at her. Then without any warning, Pepper leaned in and gave Tony a kiss. At first Tony was shocked at what Pepper was doing, but he noticed that she was really kissing him. A real kiss, not the one that shocked him into existence. Pepper had her eyes closed, so Tony smiled to himself and kissed her back. He slowly started getting up out of sheets before Pepper pushed away from him. "I'm sorry. I just thought that it was necessary." She walked away.

"Pepper!" She turned around. "Thanks." She smiled and said to that he should sleep. Tony had no idea that Whitney had seen the kiss from a camera in the room.

"She's dead. That Potts is dead. Kiss him will she?" Whitney grumbled to herself and crossed her arms. She couldn't believe the nerve of Pepper kissing the guy that broke up with her, and he broke up with her because of Pepper. Since Tony will be controlled, she had plans for him. She will make Pepper so jealous that she would have to die. That would make Whitney more happy than seeing that she's finally getting revenge over her father. "This is probably the best thing that ever happened to me." She said to Dr. Fix.

"Oh? How is this good? It was merely a plan to get revenge over the genius who stuck us in jail…" He replied with a smirk.

"You wouldn't understand. But you are the smartest person alive! Other than Tony of course, but you are brilliant." She said giving a daughterly hug to Fix. Everyone in the room was confused at Whitney's action, but they were happy about the revenge part.

"She likes him? She likes the guy that I've been purring over? WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?" Swift said angrily. But she had an idea as well. Either way, she knew Tony Stark would be hers.

Dr. Fix was starting to grow impatient. He needed to start the process, and proceed the controlling. If they waited to long, Tony Stark would start feeing some symptoms of the device that was injected into him. And if Stark was smart enough, he could get it out of him and trace it back to the league of villains, which also meant the plan would be a fail. "Okay. That's it. It's time Whiplash. I'm not holding off any longer. Be ready and get me what I need. And get me a hotdog, they're good stuff I tell you." Whiplash gave an awkward bow before informing all the villains.

"Ready?" The villains nodded as they watched the screen where they could see a clear view of Tony sleeping in the room. Different monitors had different positions of him, but one big screen in the middle showed his entire body. Everyone was focused on that. Dr. Fix flipped open a switch and said, "Three, two, and ONE!" He gave the red button a push, and they watched carefully. Soon Tony spazzed on the bed, his body gave way ad he was grunting as his mind tried to maintain some control over his body. Then his body became still, and all the villains grinned with an evil thought. "He's under our control."

Dr. Fix starting moving a joystick around and spoke minor commands into a microphone which Tony obeyed to. He had opened his eyes and walked into the Shield aircraft hanger where different planes were lined up. A guard was against the wall sleeping while another one was flirting away with another lady SHIELD agent. "Move and knock out the SHIELD agents." Dr. Fix spoke. He decided that he would se the joystick in case something went really wrong. He leaned back in his rolling chair and admired the view of the hero knocking out the SHIELD agents.

Tony walked up to the man and tapped his shoulder. The agent tensed up and then noticed that it was only Tony. He smiled and said, "Hey kid, aren't you supposed to be resting?" Tony grinned mischievously and grabbed a pressure point behind the agent. The lady gave a gasp and covered her mouth.

"Kid, what are you…" The man said.

"You shouldn't be flirting away while you're on duty." With that the agent fell to the floor unconscious. The lady yelped a little bit but was quickly silenced with Tony covering her mouth and walking up into her personal bubble. The agent tried getting out of his grasp, but was afraid of hurting the boy genius.

"You of all people should know that you can't trust some people." With that Tony did the same and let the agent slip to the floor of the hanger. He smiled and stood still waiting for another command. Dr. Fix smirked happy with himself.

"Get in an aircraft. Don't let the other guard wake up." Tony nodded and ran off to find the smallest of the aircrafts. He started to climb up a ladder when he heard a grunt. Tony froze and stayed silent looking at the last sleeping guard at the door. When the coast was clear, he completed his ascend and started turning on the aircraft. Sirens went off around the hanger as Tony frantically tried getting the thing to lift off the ground. "Who's operating Aircraft AZ6- 5589? Agent say your name!" Nick Fury said. His voice boomed over the intercom when he realized the communication was off inside the aircraft. Finally the aircraft was off the hanger and out into the open air.

"Done sir…" Tony said his eyes fixed on the sky ahead of him. Dr. Fix smiled and spoke into the microphone.

"Get yourself to the main villain hanger. I know you know where it is." Tony nodded. "Good. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Tony was fighting his mind the whole time. He couldn't figure out what had happened. All he knew was that he just knocked out two SHIELD agents and was off to a villain base. That surely wasn't going to be good, they were probably going to try to hurt him in some way. I mean, Dr. Fix was his master now; his body was in that monster's hands. Tony had landed the aircraft and involuntarily walked himself into a dark room.

Tony heard footsteps coming form all around him, but he just couldn't get himself to turn around. He was a frozen statue ready to obey any stupid command that was thrown at him. The footsteps closed in and he realized that they were all the villains he had fought and thrown into jail. He wanted to scream or make a stupid sorry excuse. After the steps stopped, one lone step approached him. Dr. Fix walked up to him with what looked like a joystick in one hand, and a collar looking thing in the other hand. Inside Tony was shivering like a naked polar bear **(couldn't think of anything better)**. "Hello Tony Stark." Fix said rather menacingly. "What's wrong? Can't you say anything?" Around Tony, people started to chuckle. Dr. Fix held up the collar.

"You know what this is? I like to call it ElectrifyMe." Fix slowly placed the thick cold metal against Tony's tan neck. It clasped on perfectly and started recalibrating some minor adjustments. Knowing that the device was on, Dr. Fix clicked another button, which released the control on Tony. He fell to the floor gasping for air, and said, "Why I ada!" But was cut short when Fix pressed a button on his wrist. Thousands and thousands of volts passed through Tony's body. He screamed as he tried pulling off the electric clasp on his neck. "STOP! NO! STOP!" His back arched as he tried frantically, but in vain, to pull it off. Dr. Fix stopped the device. Panting on the floor Tony was on his hands and knees saying, "Please don't do that again. I'll…. I'll do anything you want. Just don't do that again."

"Oh I'll do as many times as I need to do it. If you obey me… you'll be fine. But until then… be careful."

"What's going on?" Tony said trying to keep his voice at a reasonable level. Dr. Fix put his hands behind his back and walked around Tony.

"You see everyone here? Each one of them have a switch to fry you to pieces and one that could control you just like what I did this afternoon. If you behave well, you wouldn't have to go through anything. Do what we tell you, and you can live a normal life. But remember every morning and afternoon you come with us. At night you are allowed to leave."

"What about my school? What about Rhodey and Roberta? I live with them. They can't just think I ditched school!" Tony said getting up and facing Dr. Fix.

"Got that covered. You are officially getting 'taught' here. You are a genius; you don't need education when you have plenty. And Roberta has been informed that you are having a tutor every afternoon, even on the weekends. She is not to disturb you, as well as your friends, until you come home in the evening. Everything is according to plan."

"No…" Tony stepped back, alarmed. He didn't want to believe them. He didn't want to believe any word that Dr. Fix had said, but unfortunately Tony knew he was telling the truth. His life was over.

He was the villain's puppet.

**Okay... I'm hoping that this story made up for the long wait! Okay so as usual, please review! If I get enough reviews I will totally write another chapter. Don't worry I'm going to write a chapter anyways. Okay so REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks a lots! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: What a horrible life….

**I didn't see myself typing this story this quickly and updating so quickly. But I am so enjoy my dear readers! **

Tony's life took the turn for the worst. Ever since Dr. Fix put that collar on his neck, he couldn't do anything that he wanted anymore. The day he got his collar on, he had gone home tears making their way to his eyes.

(Flash Back)

Tony knew that he couldn't go home with a gigantic metal cylinder wrapped around his neck. So he went into his armory. He punched the code, and before he could go in, he was zapped with electricity. "I can't even go into my armory?" He screamed into the air. Glumly he walked to the nearest clothes department and purchased a red turtle neck before walking home.

"What are you wearing?" Roberta said from the kitchen. She was wiping the plates dry when she saw Tony walk in. "It's the middle of summer! You can't go around wearing TURTLE NECKS!" Tony gulped and tried getting an angry tone into his voice.

"I can wear whatever I want to wear Roberta! You might be my godmother, but it doesn't mean that you could tell me what to do!" Tony felt bad but he couldn't let Roberta know the truth.

Tony skipped dinner and didn't let anyone enter his room. All he would say is, "GO AWAY!" or "I DON'T WANT TO TALK!" HE would hear a pause at the door and then footsteps away from his room. He hated this. He hated having to be mean to his friends. He hated the fact that he might be breaking their hearts. That night, all Tony did was try tugging off the collar. He knew it was helpless but he put his strength into it. It was over for him. He was going to live like a puppet being controlled by the very villains that he wanted to stay away from.

(End flash back)

This was Tony's first day. He had to come to the warehouse at around 9 in the morning. He wasn't allowed to eat anything, because he was told that they would feed him there. "Don't you want to eat anything before you go to your new school Tony?" Roberta asked.

Tony shook his head and replied back trying not to choke on the lump in his throat. "They… They said that they would feed me there. I'm… I'm sorry I snapped at you last night Roberta. I was just shocked that I wouldn't be going back to Tomorrow Academy." Roberta went to Tony and gave him a hug.

"Have a good day then honey." Tony walked out the door and made his way to the warehouse.

"I can't believe that it worked so well!" Whitney said watching Tony walk into the warehouse. He had a turtle neck on and was looking at the ground. "Put your head up Tony." She said mockingly.

Tony swallowed and sighed. Whitney walked up to him and put a finger on his chin before lifting it up so that his gorgeous face looked at her. "Don't you try anything funny. And you might as well walk to Dr. Fix's room right now, he's expecting you." Tony nodded and walked towards the direction of the office. Every time he passed another villain they smirked and said some comment about him, some of them threw things at him, and one even smacked him in the face. Tony bit back tears as he entered the boss's room.

"You needed me?" He said softly. Dr. Fix turned around in his chair and grinned menacingly.

"Ah, there you are Tony. Did you sleep well? I can see that you are hungry aren't you?" Tony nodded and licked his lips. "Wonderful. Why don't you go into that room over there." He pointed to the left side of the room. "In that room, you can have all the breakfast you want." Tony nodded gratefully and went up to the door. But just before he could open the door; he hesitated and looked at Dr. Fix who nodded encouragingly.

When Tony walked in however, it was dark and he felt another presence in the room. "Hello?" He said. He walked in only to have the door shut behind him. Suddenly there was a light in the center of the room, and he heard a lot of rhythmic clapping. "Who's there?"

Tony continued walking towards the light, and before he knew it he was right under it. And without warning, he was struck by the electricity of the collar. "I didn't do anything wrong!" He screamed before following to his knees. The pain started to get worse before he finally heard someone else speak.

"Here's your breakfast Stark. You'll get all the breakfast you need and by all your fans." Dr. Fix said. "Each one of these villains will have a chance at revenge. I have so I'm leaving this to my friends." He walked away chuckling to himself. Around him villains walked out into the light with their fingers on the switch that electrocuted him.

"No… please. NO! You know why I put you in jail!" Tony said crawling away from the switches. "You guys did so much damage and were doing stuff that was against the LAW!" By then the villains had surrounded him completely as he was on his knees looking around him.

"It's our job you jerk. And all those days in prison reminded us more about how much we hate you." Unicorn said. "And believe it or not I'm first in line." He was immediately struck by more excruciating pain. This was going to be a long breakfast.

It was about 11 o'clock (remember he had to be there at 9) before all the villains had their share of revenge. "See you at lunch." One villain said. Tony was left breaking hard and twitching on the ground. He was crying and was furiously trying to return back to normal. Sighing, he got up when he felt as if he could walk again. He stumbled as he walked out the door into the main lobby. Different villains were doing different things. Some villains were watching TV, some eating food, and some practicing their fighting skills with things looking like Iron Man. He walked into a room that apparently was supposed to be his. Tony looked around and saw that it was pretty decent.

In his room, there was a bed and a nightstand with a lamp. There was only one drawer that had a granola bar, and a juice box. To the corner of the room there was a wooden desk, and a matching chair, with paper and some pens. "Well it could be worse…" He said. Suddenly he felt a strange sensation. It was the same one he got when he was being controlled by Dr. Fix. He turned around just before he was frozen.

What he saw was something he wouldn't forget. A girl about 14 stood at his doorway quickly closing the door. She wore black shorts and was pretty, well, short and a black tank top that was just above her belly button, and she wore matching black boots that came just below her knee. It was ripped and looked as if someone cut it with safety scissors. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail and her black tail whipped around her left leg. She purred.

"Oh you are way more HOTTER in person." Tony couldn't move as she took her claw and started outlining his jaw line. She let go of the control switch and let Tony be himself.

"You better cooperate, or else you will feel worse than what you felt in the room. These claws can do some real damage." Swift said showing him her claws. Tony didn't move but let his gaze drop to the floor. He nodded with pain knowing what she might do. And Swift did exactly what he thought she would do.

Swift walked up to Tony and put an arm around his neck; she smiled and said, "I'm probably going to enjoy this more than you will." With that she pulled him into a kiss. Tony tried not to gasp or gag at the rotten taste; he didn't want to go through more pain. She slowly walked and Tony did the opposite by walking backwards. Swift pulled out of the kiss and pushed Tony onto the small bed.

"Wait! You're only about…"

"14? I know… but this is totally worth it." Just before she came on top of him, the door opened and Whitney herself walked in.

"Get off of him… and get out of this room NOW!" She said with a harsh voice. Swift suddenly looked vulnerable and walked out the door. Whitney turned back to Tony. "Are you alright?" He nodded. Whitney looked at Tony with a little pity. As he was straightening himself out, she looked at the collar on his neck. IT didn't look comfortable nor a nice fashion accessory. She walked up to him and fingered the device. Tony flinched and tried backing away.

"You deserve this Tony. I hope you know that. I don't care about the other villains in this room. It's what you did to me that I wanted to see you like this. I put the controller chip into you. I'm the one who did this to you; all that is going on right now was because I volunteered to take the orders from Dr. Fix. I want you to suffer, and now I'm getting my reward." Whitney flipped her hair before walking out the door.

Tony was shocked as he fell back onto his bed. Since Whitney finally admitted to him about what she did, Tony knew that he was in more trouble than when he got the collar on.

Lunch was approaching, and he needed a plan fast.

**I am seriously loving this story. So you guys will get a lot more chapters very quickly! Okay review as usual and stuff! Okay byes! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Some Hope

**Hooray! Another chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy that I have about 24 reviews! I'm so happy, and so…. I'm hoping to put in 2 chapters! Okay… here you go chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my own plot.**

It was almost lunchtime, meaning Tony needed to hurry up. Swift scared him more than the whole entire Villains gang. And he couldn't believe why Whitney did all the things she did. But at the moment, Tony's main concern was lunch.

He still had burnt marks as well as some bruises. It was the most painful experience that he had ever had. IT had felt like every muscle and bone in his body was melting. None of the villains gave him time to stop screaming, nor some time to breath, they kept going on, one by one. By now, Tony's voice was raspy and very dry. Dr. Fix had told him that he wouldn't get water after lunch, or food. Speaking of food, Tony was starving. He tried asking the villains but they just hissed at him and went off.

Tony sat in the corner of his bed, hugging his knees in hunger. He wasn't crying or upset, in fact he was devising a plan. _Maybe a bottled note? NO. Oh, maybe I can find a way to go into Fix's room and then steal some supplies. But if I get caught, goodbye Tony Stark. I have to get to Pepper and Rhodey, but if these stupid villains find out that I talked about this, I'm a dead man. Seriously, I don't have a lot of options. _He sighed and stood up; he tried pacing around the room. There was a knock on the door. Tony tensed up and suddenly had a feeling that it was lunchtime.

"Hello handsome." Tony rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Get out of here Swift. I don't want you here, I don't want anyone here." Swift took her claws and stroked his arm, he backed away. "I said: GET AWAY!"

"Oh please. The only reason I'm here is because, Dr. Fix called you in for lunch. Boy, you're surely gonna get the best lunch ever." She said with sarcasm. "And the best part is… I'm your escort." Tony paled and nodded waiting to follow the girl to lunch. He decided that the best thing to do was to go home and tell Roberta. He had to; he didn't want to become a fried genius.

"Hello Tony. How are you feeling?" Dr. Fox said in a different room. There was a chair in the center. It was a regular wooden chair with a hand rest. "Please have a seat here."

"There? I… I don't want to." Tony said hesitantly. He eyed the chair and knew it was a trap. He would sit down, and be locked down to it.

"Oh, I know that you should sit in that chair. I hate to see you in pain early." Dr. Fix said with his finger hovering over the button.

"Okay! Okay…" Tony went to the chair and slowly sat down. He closed his eyes waiting for the clamps, but nothing happened. He looked up at Dr. Fix who was smiling.

"You are hungry right? Why don't you have some lunch? Steak? Burgers? Fries? Here have all of it!" Dr. Fix gestured over to a cart full of food. Tony's eyes went wide and he looked back at Fix who hadn't changed his expression. He got up and bolted to the food, hungrily eating anything that he could get his hands on. He had skipped dinner and breakfast, so he was starving.

But by the time he finished his second batch of fries he started to get drowsy. He looked at the food and realized that it was another trap. "Sleeping pills? Why…. How dumb are…" He fell back limply before being lifted off the ground.

Tony woke up and wasn't surprised by the fact that he was strapped down to a lab table. "What's up with people and lab tables?" He shouted. He checked out the room only to let his gaze fall on a huge remote. _That must control the collar!_ He thought. He couldn't believe the fact that he was so close yet so far. The remote was so big and it even had the words, "COLLAR CONTROL."

"Lunchtime!" Rhino said walking up to the teen. He was the only on one in the room. There wasn't anyone else, not even Dr. Fix. He smiled menacingly. _If I could convince the dimwit and let him get me out of here, I could quickly access the remote and get this thing off of me! And the best news, the SHIELD aircraft is outside; I could get out of here and tell them what went wrong! This is too perfect. _

"What are you laughing at punk? I hope your laughing at… THIS!" Rhino pushed a button which sent Tony in a twitching frenzy. He screamed but he kept his hopes up and didn't show his fear.

"I'm… not laughing at you." Tony said in between gasps. "I was just thinking that if you let me stand up… you could have more fun torturing me. I mean, there isn't anything else I could do! I'm SCARED!" He said with sarcasm. Luckily for Tony Rhino was so stupid that he convinced him.

"You are right. You could be in so much pain that it would be the best revenge antidote ever!" Rhino went to a switch and pushed it. It automatically released the strap around Tony, who stood up and went really close to the Control switch.

"Haha! Yeah. Torture me all you want buddy. I'm just gonna stand here while you work your magic." Tony silently and swiftly reached for the red "RELEASE" button. Rhino was so busy getting ready to torture him that he didn't realize the fact that Tony had already gotten the collar off. In fact, he was already making his way around Rhino.

"I'm glad I did this to a SHIELD agent. Okay well I meant the technique not the agent thing." Tony found the spot instantly and quickly pinched it. Before Rhino could react, he was on the floor out cold. Tony grabbed the collar and slowly went out the door of the room.

Like last tie, all the villains were too busy doing what they had to do, to pay any attention to the fact that Tony was ready to escape. He had crept along the shadows for about 30 minutes until he found a light indicating the exit. Tony sprinted the rest of the way hoping to reach the exit without anyone catching him. But one person did. She was up in the shadows eyeing him carefully. She didn't want to stop him nor tell anyone that he was escaping; she knew that Tony's day would come.

"YES! I'm FREE!" Tony said happily running towards the aircraft. He pulled it off; he was so close to freedom, that he could almost feel it. He didn't even think about the fact that Rhino could wake up and spill the beans about him. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that a spy was right behind him, watching his every move. All he knew was that he was free. Taking one last look around him, Tony boarded SHIELD aircraft and flew off into the sun setting night.

He was finally free.

**YAY! Okay. To me I felt that this chapter dragged a little. But at least it's done and hopefully another chapter will come very soon. I have to manage two stories which are giving me major writer's block…. But I will fix that! So as always…. REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Free at last

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I so happy for them! Anyway, here is Chapter 10! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my plot…**

"YES!" Tony said screaming happily. All those bruises, cuts, and burns were worth every minute. "Free at last!" Tony said. He knew what he had to do. First of all, he needed to tell SHEILD about what had happened. If he got the villains caught, they would finally be put into the jails forever.

The aircraft was set on it's course to go to the Helicarrier. But Tony had an uneasy feeling. "What if they didn't believe me? What if they lock me up for knocking out the three SHIELD agents?" Tony thought to himself. Before he could change his mind, the Helicarrier appeared in front of him. Tony gulped before getting permission to land.

After he walked out of the aircraft, thousands of agents covered the ground with weapons in their hands. Tony clutched the collar in his hands and he stumbled onto the deck. "I want to talk to Nick Fury." Tony said. All the agents looked at each other before stepping aside to make an aisle in the middle. Nick Fury had his hands behind his back as he walked towards the teen.

"Fury, please listen to me." Tony pleaded. Fury showed no expression. Tony continued. "This collar," he gestured to the metal device. "It controlled me. Dr. Fix had put this on my neck after Whitney Stane disguised herself as a doctor while I was asleep in my room! And…" He was cut short by Nick Fury's hand in front of him.

"So is this another excuse?" Agent Fury said. Tony was shocked.

"What? Nick! I swear, the villains that had escaped and got together to get revenge on me! Here I'll prove it!" Tony said walking past the staring agents as he walked into the control room.

Tony started punching in random commands before pulling up a screen that showed him sleeping. "Whitney and Ghost had thought that they had gotten all the cameras in the room, but I specially placed a secret camera in each room. So, see?!" Tony said showing the doctor flickering back into Whitney. Fury saw Tony spazzing and flinching as the injection went into his body.

Nick Fury's eyes went wide as he noticed the villains. "That isn't possible. All the villains are in their cells. All of them are. Look for yourself Stark." Nick said as he lead the confused teen to the jail room.

When they walked in a number of insults rose as all the villains yelled to be let out, or that they were innocent. Tony was shocked. "You've got to be kidding me." He said as he noticed Whitney sitting in the corner with her blonde hair covering her hair. He even noticed Ghost putting up a fist to Tony. "This isn't possible! Nick, but I was stuck having to serve the villains in a warehouse. These guys can't be real!" But suddenly something dawned to Tony. "Or maybe those villains aren't real. Someone was playing me. They were playing us!"

"Something's going on Fury. Did you notice anything different about any of the villains while they were kept here?" Tony said pacing back and forth in the main headquarters on the Helicarrier. Nick was doing the same as he shook his head.

"No. I didn't notice anything. Agent Hill… Did you notice anything?" He said turning to his top agent. Hill shook her head as she resumed looking back at the monitors. Tony yawned and stretched a little.

"Nick, if you don't mind I'll like to go back home. I've had a long day or week or whatever. I just want to go back to the Rhodes house and get some sleep." Fury stared and Tony and his eyes suddenly had a look of pity. He nodded. But before Tony could turn away, Nick stopped him.

"Tony, you should give me that collar. We could analyze it and stuff." Tony shook his head and put his hand up.

"I can do that stuff. You know me and my technology." Tony got a ride back before stumbling back to his 'house'. He knocked on the door before suddenly feeling like knives were stabbing him. When the door had opened he heard someone yell, "MOM!" And he fell into someone's arms.

(TIME ELAPSE)

Tony woke up after feeling a cold cloth being placed on his head. His eyes fluttered open and noticed Roberta dabbing his forehead. "Hey sleepy head." She said smiling down at him. "Rhodey! Get me the bruise cream!" She screamed again down the hallway.

Rhodey walked in a little scared about what he was about to see. "Tony? Hey man, how are you feeling?" Tony smiled weakly at him and nodded his head. But his head throbbed from a bad headache. Roberta lifted Tony's shirt as she gasped.

"How did you get these Tony?" Roberta demanded. Tony sat up slowly and sighed.

"Guys, I didn't go to a special school. It was a villains warehouse." There was a sudden look of shock and terror on the Rhodes's faces. "Dr. Fix controlled me on the Helicarrier and made me work for them. And that's why I wore a tutle- neck Roberta. They put a collar on me, and I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about me working for them or else they would've killed you, and everyone else I knew. I just escaped… Yesterday? So yeah." Tony said looking down. Roberta put a hand on his shoulder before going back to rubbing the cream all over Tony's stomach, chest, neck, back, and his arms.

"Did you tell SHIELD?" Rhodey asked when Roberta left the room. Tony nodded. "Well what did they say?"

"Rhodey, don't you understand? We were played." Rhodey gave a confused look. "The villains that I had to work for were still in the jail room."

"What do you mean?"

"The villains were also in the jail room. Not only in the warehouse, but also in jail."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Rhodey, yes. I went into the cells to see them. It still doesn't make sense though. By the way, can you tell Roberta to send me back to school? I miss Tomorrow Academy." He said smiling. Rhodey smirked and left making a quick phone call.

About an hour later of resting, Tony woke up to a slam. He snapped up and looked at the door. He was crushed by a hug and a kiss. He groaned and moaned and he tried pulling away. "PEPPER! Let me get some air!" Pepper pulled away blushing to herself.

"Where were you?! I was so worried! You weren't at school, and you didn't even pick up your phone!" Tony chuckled.

"Rhodey will fill you in on the details. But until then I'm gonna get some rest and sleep." Pepper watched as Tony tucked himself in. When she noticed that he was asleep she gently stroked his bruises and cuts and burns. Pepper got up and walked out to Rhodey.

"What happened to him?" She asked. Rhodey sighed before telling her everything.

"But that makes no SENSE! I mean how can they be in two places at once?"

"That's what I'm trying to say Pep. Until Tony gets better we have to protect him from anybody. We can't trust anyone! A doctor was Whitney on the Helicarrier! How could anyone fall for that? But anyway, you should get home. Tony is coming to school tomorrow so we can talk about it then…" Pepper nodded and said her goodnights to the Rhodes before walking out the front door.

"No one hurts Tony. Looks like I have some researching to do." She said running back to her apartment.

**Okay! Well there is Chapter 10! Please review! And once again… Thanks for the reviews! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Search is on

** Soo sorry guys. You probably read other stories with the same comment, so I will say it too. School has started. I have been very busy with school and I am a sophomore making it harder. Anyway, I have been reading tons of FanFics, but haven't been writing. Here is Chapter 11! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

Tony stayed in his room for so long that Roberta started to get worried. "What's going on here? Why is Tony was in stress?" She said trying to ask Rhodey. But he remained silent. _RING!_ Rhodey got up and left into the corridor.

"Did you find anything Pepper? Tony hasn't eaten or drank anything for a week! Please tell me you found something!" Pepper huffed.

"Okay one: Tony does it all the time. And two: Calm down, of course I found something. Well more like a hair on a beard. There was barely any information about them." A static noise engulfed the Pepper's side."

"We'll talk about it when you get here! Bye." Rhodey hung up and walked towards Tony's room.

He was hesitant at first but he walked in. Tony was sprawled on his bed and looked like he was sleeping. "Tony?"

"Hmm? Rhodey?! Oh sorry." He said jumping up and straightening his hair. "Did she find anything?" Rhodey nodded.

"But only a small portion. It wasn't enough to solve the entire mystery." Tony sighed and hung his head.

"Whoever did this, not only hurt you but really wanted something from you." Rhodey said sitting down next to his friend. Tony nodded.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Tony was really scared. The only reason that he didn't eat or drink was because in fear of a possible contamination in whatever he was eating. He couldn't even trust his brother/friend. After seeing clones of the prisoners, he didn't know if anyone he knew were clones. Tony had woken up several times at night in fear of being captured again. The collar and even Swift scared the living day lights out of him. He was living in fear.

"Tony are you sure that you are okay man?" Rhodey said putting a hand on his shoulder. Tony straightened up at the touch and inched away. Tony nodded.

"OKAY! I'M… HERE!" Pepper said huffing at the door. She held out a pink flash drive that Tony snatched out of her hands. "Well you're welcome then." Pepper sighed internally seeing her love of her life in so much stress. There had to be something that would calm him down.

Tony opened his laptop and shoved the drive into the socket. _COME ON! LOAD ALREADY!_ His eyes perked up as he opened the file. "What the?" All there was, was a video with and Whiplash included.

"My dad had a secret camera thing that your dad invented snooping around the lair. This was the old hideout before they took you to the new one. The villains found out about the camera and moved hideouts. This video is about a plan that…well… take a look Tony." Pepper said leaning into the laptop. She gave a worried look to Rhodey before sitting next to Tony on another chair. Hesitantly Tony pressed, "PLAY."

(THE VIDEO)

_"At last the device is complete! All we need to do is install it into the systems and get some samples! "Dr. Fix said holding up a fuzzy object. _(They couldn't make out what it was)

_ "Yessss sssir. Your plan will be a sssucccesss! And the whole world will be at your command." Whiplash said chuckling menacingly. Dr. Fix nodded with a mischievous smile on his face._

_ "All we need is the test subject. And I know you know who it is Whiplash. So I want you to get him for me. That is after Ms. Stane does her stunts with another person that I shall not mention." Whiplash looking puzzled. He started to play with his razor sharp whips._

_ "Why won't you tell me sssir?" _

_ "Oh don't worry my loyal servant. The only reason is that, look over here would you?" He pointed to the camera. "Someone decided to take an interest in our little plan. And we cant have anyone spoil our special moment can we? Now lets take this little machine apart." _

The video went blank. In his seat Tony was shivering and looked pale. Pepper stroked his back. "What is it Tony? Do you know what they were talking about?"

Tony nodded and his face wrenched into a scowl. "Not only that, I know who did it. I think it's time to visit our little friend down at Stark International."

Rhodey and Pepper stood up suddenly. Pepper jumped up and down. "YAY! We know who it is! We know who it is!" She started to do a happy dance.

"That's great man! But you haven't told us who it was yet."

Tony stood up shaking his head and frowned. He straightened up and looked directly into Rhodey's and Pepper's eyes. "It's non-other than Tricia."

**Cliffhanger yes. I know. But I needed to end this chapter. I'm sorry that its short but I have so much homework and I really need to get it done. I took like all honor classes even AP… it's a college credit course. SO yeah… A LOT of homework. But I will do my best to get the next chapter up with a lot more words. Thank you so much for the reviews and more reviews will be appreciated. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Discovery

**Okay well next chapter! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything….**

Tony grabbed the nearest taxi and loaded his friends into the car. "Stark International building… Get me there fast and I'll let you keep the change." Tony said showing the man a 20-dollar bill. That speedometer never dipped below 70 miles.

"Tony looks angry." Pepper whispered to Rhodey.

"No kidding." Rhodey whispered back. Tony looked at his friends and groaned.

"I can hear you. But I can't believe Tricia would do this. EVER! She was part of the Stark towers for such a long time. I trusted her! I even told her that I would do anything for her! I don't know what happened. She… she…" He gulped and sighed. "She needs to pay for what she did."

(LATER)

"TONY!" But he was off storming into the building. Tony looked so dark and angry that the remaining light outside seemed to be pulling around him.

"WHERE IS TRICIA?!" Tony screamed at the front receptionist.

"Anthony? What…"

"I'm NOT going to repeat myself Mary! WHERE IS SHE?!" The receptionist, out of fear, told him that she was near Howard Stark's office like usual. Tony took off like a cheetah after its prey.

He jabbed the last floor button, and waited as elevator music boomed on top of him. Once the doors opened he jogged down the hallway to see Tricia typing on the computer.

"Tony? Oh Tony! It's so good to see you!" She said having a puzzled look on her face. She stood up, but before she could walk towards him, Tony pushed her sown onto the chair.

"Tony?"

"Don't say a WORD! I know what you did! WHY?! WE took you in as family, gave you everything you wanted!" Tricia suddenly laughed.

"I was wondering Tony, I was wondering how long it would take you to realize my secret." She suddenly grabbed Tony's arm, twisted it, and pushed him against the nearest wall. Tony yelped and struggled, but Tricia's grip was pure steel. "You see Tony, you were the only person left that I had to get rid of. Only person."

"WHAT?!" Tony said in a whisper.

"Yes, you figured it out. Your father died because of…me." She said whispering it into Tony's ear. His eyes widened.

"Wonderful. Then tell me who the heck the people are at the warehouse and the SHIELD ship are…" Tony blacked out after something hard hit his head.

"Where the heck is Tony?" Rhodey said looking around Tricia's desk. Pepper leaned in and looked on the ground.

"What are you looking for Pep?"

"Clues. If Tony is right, then there should be clues that Tricia took him away. And what do you know, I'm right!" Pepper said happily holding up a bobby-pin.

"What are we supposed to do with that? Open a door? Break into a bank?"

Pepper rolled her eyes, "How about track down Tricia in Tony's lab using her DNA that she probably left on this strand of hair?" But before the two could walk out they heard a muffled sound.

"Did you hear that Pepper?"

"No duh." She hesitantly walked towards a closet with the sounds and nodded to Rhodey. _One… Two… THREE!_ She threw open the door only to grown pale and faint.

"No way." Rhodey slowly took out the bonds on the person and helped him up. "Hello Mr. Stark. Welcome back."

"TRICIA!" Tony said as he struggled against the ropes around his hands. _Here we go again! Good job Stark, not even being careful around a dangerous psycho helper. Not even suspecting it until now. Oh wait… How did you find out Stark?_

_ Oh I don't know Stark, I saw her fingerprints on many things and scanned them to make sure as well._

_ Wow Stark you are a genius… NOT! _Tony said speaking to himself. _STUPID STUPID STUPID!_

"I hope you're not beating yourself to much over a stupid backstab Tony. You really are stupid. I've been scanning all your father's documents and blueprints, and those villains you say at the warehouse? Yes, they are robots created using your father's blueprints. The SHIELD jail cell has the real villains though. That's probably how you figured it out. It wasn't hard really. I hope you know that your father is alive."

"What? You said he was dead!" Tony said giving her a shocked look.

"Only to make you weak Tony." Tricia said giving him a loving look, a look of that from a mother. Tony looked away in disgust.

"Why did you do this? Why are you doing this?"

"I want the company. I want power, money, and most of all I want slaves. I hated working for your father Tony. I only did it so that I could learn more from his talents and get more money. But then I struck out at the right moment when Obbadiah was talking to Howard. He was distracted and you were gone. I was piloting the jet at that time and took away your father from the help from the Mandarin. But you? I took some pity and made sure that you were too weak to help out. Everything worked out according to plan. I of course forced Obbadiah to take over the company even though he didn't want to."

"What? What do you mean he didn't want to?"

"Obbadiah loved your father dearly. He knew Stark trusted him, but when I told Obbadiah that I would kill his daughter if he didn't, he changed his mind. You should have seen his face every time he treated you harshly." Tony screamed.

"YOU… YOU… YOU! AGH!" Then suddenly, there was a bang.

"WHAT?! Stay here Stark." Tricia said pulling out a gun.

"Do I have a choice?" Tony murmured. Tony watched Tricia walk away before smiling to himself. He imagined pieces of armor coming together on his body. Tony closed his eyes and when he opened them, he became Iron Man. "Alright! Computer find Tricia." The computer responded within seconds and Tony flew off into the air.

"Where is my son Tricia?" Howard said pulling Rhodey and Pepper behind him. HE wasn't about to let them get hurt the way his son did. "Where is he?"

"Like you would like to know Howard." Tricia loaded the gun and held it out in front of her pointing it directly at Howard. "Once you are gone, Tony will be mine forever, and I can do whatever I want with him too. As well as sell him you know." Howards face went red with rage, but he maintained his composure.

"Where is he?" Suddenly there was a whooshing sound.

"I'm right here!" Iron man landed on the floor and stood up to face Tricia who turned white.

"Iron Man?! How? No that's not possible!" She backed away as Tony took steps towards her. He turned towards his dad and said, "Get out of here, I will deal with her." Howard nodded and pulled the teens away thinking to himself.

_That suit is really advanced. And there can be only one person who could build such a thing. _Howard smiled.

"Get away from me!" Tricia fired her gun but it failed to hit Tony, all it did was bounce back right at her head. It skimmed the side of her head as she fell to the ground screaming, then she fainted.

"Well that was easy enough, better get her to the hospital then." **(Okay that was really fast indeed. Didn't really see that coming!)** Tony picked Tricia up bridal style and flew out of the building.

"Where is Tony?" Howard asked pacing outside. Pepper and Rhodey exchanged looks.

"Tony's fine! I mean… He was probably…"

"Saved by Iron Man!" Pepper finished. Howard turned to the teens and smiled.

"I know Iron Man is Tony. That's my son in the suit." Pepper and Rhodey's eyes widened, until Rhodey's phone rang.

"Hello? Hey Man! Yeah… Okay… Uh-huh… Really? Oh and Tony, your dad's knows." There was a scream across the phone. Rhodey grinned and hung up. "Tony's at the hospital with Tricia, he said to go meet him there."

(At the hospital)

Tony paced back and forth. _How could he know?! I made sure not to make a scene, but wait… MY DAD'S ALIVE! _

"Tony?" He turned around only to get a lump in his throat. "Tony… look how big you've gotten!" Howard outstretched his arms only to have Tony plow right into him.

"Dad! I thought you… you… you were dead. That accident was years ago, but…" Howard stopped his son.

"I'm so proud of you. I'm guessing that this was the surprise you wanted to show me on the plane. But I can only say that it was an ingenious design." Tony beamed. But from behind him a scream erupted. He whipped around to see Tracy, the news crew lady standing right behind him.

"Oh no." Tony hid his face in his hands.

"YOU ARE IRON MAN?! Oh this is fantastic! Brilliant! Oh we need to talk Mr. Stark!" She pulled on Tony's arm and dragged him into a room with a cameraman right behind them.

"Well, I doubt we didn't see that coming." Rhodey said with a shrug. "All well, that ends well!" Howard walked towards Tricia's room and talked to the doctor that came out.

"Hey Tony." Tony stretched his back and smiled. "I can see the interview went well."

"Yeah well… I didn't want to hide the secret anymore. Things are so much better this way. Don't have to worry about hiding anything and worry about having my secret identity forced out. Life's good." Tony said wrapping an arm around Pepper. "And I hope this gives you a message Pep." Pepper blushed and gave Tony a kiss.

"I had a feeling you two lovebirds would get together!" Tony punched Rhodey's arm. As the teen's laughed Howard walked back to them.

"Well I have some good news, and some bad news. Good news is that I was able to stop the robots and they self destructed Yada Yada. Bad news is, Tricia lost her memory. The bullet she fired retracted and hit her causing her brain to fly all over her head that also caused her to loose her memory. I guess it can be a good thing, but I doubt Tricia deserves this. At least when she gets better she can still work for me and not worry about taking over the world." Howard said smiling warily. "But I am glad that we are all together again."

"HOWARD STARK!" A woman's voice boomed. Howard flinched and looked around the room.

"Please tell me that the voice didn't belong to…"

"Roberta Rhodes? Oh it did!" Roberta started crying as she gave her long lost friend a hug. "Oh my gosh! I am so happy to see you again!" The adults talked away as the teen friends looked at each other.

"Well… Everything is over. No more worries or regrets. Saved the world from a robot attack, got a girlfriend, and got my dad back, what's not to love?"

(3 months later)

Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Howard, and Roberta decided to have a dinner celebration. Howard finally got his company back and was back to producing helpful items for the world. Tony made a couple more suits and even created a new lab since he trashed his old one. Pepper was getting some time to work with SHIELD since Tony saved the world and Nick Fury owed a favor. Rhodey, well let's just say that he found a special someone in his life as well.

All well, that ends well.

**All done! I didn't think this would be the last chapter. But it is. Oh well. I really liked this story but it was a story that went all over the place. The summary was about Extremis but it ended up being something different. Well I thnak y'all for reading my story! **

** And just a heads up I have another story idea and hopefully it will be uploaded soon!**

**Love ya!**

**Peace,**

**PercyJacksonLover14**


End file.
